


chain lightning

by burnsidesjulia



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (there is plot but the plot can be defined as 'nipple piercings), F/M, Light Bondage, Nipple Piercings, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Trans Male Character, magnus is trans (as it should be), this got out of hand but. that seems to be a common theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnsidesjulia/pseuds/burnsidesjulia
Summary: Magnus struts into the doorway of their front room, his shoulders and his lips both spread in that cocky way. And Julia knows Magnus and so she knows that this means bad news.Magnus does something nice for Julia. Julia does something nice for Magnus.





	chain lightning

**Author's Note:**

> in this, magnus has had neither top nor bottom surgery but is on t. also, we're going to pretend that this is in a universe where kalen never destroys raven's roost because i want them to be happy.

Magnus struts into the doorway of their front room, his shoulders and his lips both spread in that cocky way. And Julia _knows_ Magnus and so she _knows_ that this means bad news.

“Baaabe,” he says, somewhat singsong. His hair is still messy from sleep.

“Whaaat,” Julia says back, her voice flat. She’s busy reading the paper.

“I need your attention to finish my thought, love,” he says, and that cockiness is dripping from every word. Julia begrudgingly puts down the paper.

“What,” she says again, this time with a tilt of her head. Magnus tips his chin up, still grinning. 

“I had a dream,” he reports. He crosses his arms. “And, oh, how to say this. I wanted your opinion on what it means.”

“Magnus,” she huffs, only slightly warning. She can tell he’s teasing, and it’s much too early for that. If he notices the warning tone he doesn’t care, because there’s only a second long pause before he shrugs the vest he’s wearing backwards off his shoulders. Julia takes in a sharp breath. Magnus is beautiful as always beneath his clothes, battle scars criss-crossing his dark skin. All that dark hair, bumps and freckles and bruises from constant clumsiness. But that’s not what has Julia intrigued. No, it’s the hand Magnus has brought to his left nipple, fondling it clumsily.

“What are you doing?” Julia asks softly, trying not to stare. She finds it much more difficult than it really should be.

“Giving you a good view,” he explains, like that should clear everything up. As he speaks, a slight shudder rolls through his body and has Julia thinking wildly inappropriate things about her husband. Inappropriate, at least, for this early hour.

She clears her throat softly. “I’m not sure I understand.” He shakes his head and removes his hand. His nipple stands fully at attention, a lovely deep brown atop the slight swell of his breast. He gestures to it vaguely. “I had a dream I got ‘em pierced.”

“Oh.” Julia swallows hard. “Aren’t you… I mean, you’re pretty sensitive, aren’t you, Magnus?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” he says, grinning wider. “I think it’d be so fun. And they’d look real cool.”

“Not everything is about _looking cool_ , Magnus.” She puts a hand on his warm, warm skin and rubs soothingly. “You wouldn’t be able to wear your binder for a long time.”

“I could go without it,” he says, although a fair amount of hesitation precedes his words. His cocky attitude comes right back though as he guides her hand to his fluttering pulse.

“Wouldn’t you like it, though?” he asks, an eyebrow raised suggestively. “Once they heal up? You could pull on ‘em. Make me submit.” He grinds his body forward in a totally unnecessary way. Julia rolls her eyes. “I’d like you to be comfortable,” she says. “I’d like you to put yourself ahead of things I may or may not find sexy.”

“You’d like it,” he scoffs. “I know you.”

“Maybe. But I don’t want you to put me first in this situation.”

“Jules,” Magnus groans, tucking his face into her neck. “You know my _faaa-vorite_ thing is putting you first.” He presses a grouping of sloppy kisses to the skin there.

“You know what?” Julia says, tilting her neck to allow him better access. “I forbid it. Put yourself and your comfort first or you’re in big trouble, mister.”

“Mm, yes, ma’am.” His big hands come to hold her waist, and he starts to walk her back to the couch.

And Magnus is only joking about all that.

Isn’t he?

-

Magnus has been wearing his shirt to bed.

Magnus is the type to sleep in the nude. The first night he doesn’t, Julia is far too tired to question it. After nearly a week of this same situation, Julia wakes him by snaking a cold hand up the back of his shirt while they’re spooning. “What’re you wearing this for, handsome?” she asks, and he shivers hard. “No cold hands,” he pouts instead of answering, and Julia cedes, taking her hand away. She instead rubs his shoulders from over the fabric, and she feels him relax into her touch.

“Jus’ been feelin’ self-conscious lately.” His voice is cut by a yawn. “No biggie.”

Julia’s heart aches for him. She kisses him between the shoulder blades and rubs her thumbs into the small of his back. “Oh, Mags. You know I think you’re the most handsome man I’ve ever met.”

“I know,” he says. He yawns again, and then rolls over to face her. “I think you’re a pretty handsome _lady_ , you know.” He’s grinning, his face still puffy with sleep. Julia smiles back. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” he challenges. He tosses a leg over her hip, pulling her closer. “Want me to prove it?”

“Hell yeah,” Julia answers, and her hands go to his waist.

Julia comes with her hands balled up in the fabric of the shirt he’s still wearing. And she puts in an effort to make her husband feel more loved.

And then, on the first truly cold morning of the year, she catches sight of them.

Two smaller bumps on either side of Magnus’ hard nipple, round and perfectly placed. Julia finds herself staring.

And Magnus, ever the quick-thinker, pales, eyes wide, and then claps his hands over his chest and bellows, “Fuck it’s cold!”

Julia steps toward him and lays her hands atop his. And she smiles sweetly at him.

“Magnus, dear?” she says. He swallows hard. “Yes, love?”

“Your hands,” she says. “Put them in mine.” She holds them out, palms up.

He hesitates. And then says, “Uh. No.” He offers an unsteady, but still undeniably charming smile as solace.

“Hm.” She crosses her arms. “You’re hiding something from me, yeah?”

He nods. “Yes.” His fingers twitch.

“Because you pierced your nipples, right?”

Magnus starts to shake his head. But he glances down at her sweet smile and cracks a smile of his own. “Yeah. I did.” He steps back and pulls his shirt off. The sight is nearly enough to take Julia’s breath away. Two barbells glint against his skin, new territory she’s never thought to explore. Both nipples stand stiff peaks, and he puts his hands on his hips, boasting his chest almost proudly. Julia keeps smiling at him.

“Well,” she says. “Come a little closer so I can tell you what I think of them.”

“You could just show me instead, baby,” Magnus says, a telltale husk to his voice that she recognizes as he steps closer. He wraps his arms around her neck. Julia presses her lips to his, not to kiss but just to brush as she speaks. “Are they all healed up already?” Julia whispers, and Magnus makes an affirmative sound. “Got ‘em done back during the summer.”

“Goody,” she says. And she can feel her smile turn devilish as she wraps her hands around Magnus’ wrists and closes tight. “You’re in trouble, mister,” she says, still playful, and Magnus laughs.

He has no idea what’s coming.

-

Julia loves her husband dearly.

Dear, sweet Magnus, with his soft smiles and the broken tooth at the front which they reveal, that one that wasn’t caught by a cleric and so remains jagged in his mouth. Silly Magnus, two carrots propped up against his lips like orc tusks, his fingers covered in wood shavings and varnish and still trying to hold her hand. Magnus asleep, his mouth open just a little too much, drool spilling out onto their pillows in the shape of his breath. Magnus awake, picking berries from their garden and eating most of them before they can even make it back inside. Magnus, Magnus, Magnus. She really does love him. But she told him to put himself first and he insisted upon not listening and then keeping it secret for six months-

And, well. He’s always asking her to be a little _meaner_ to him.

Julia doesn’t have it in her to be cruel. She sits him down and lets him pick what rope he wants, doesn’t even roll her eyes when he picks a nice soft one that they bought out of town. “My wrists get achy,” he explains, but Julia knows he’s just a big baby. She ties his hands up to their headboard and steps away, just watching him lie there.

Magnus frowns, almost immediately. It takes a bit longer for him to get twitchy but he gets there, kicking his legs and bouncing his ass against the mattress. He starts pulling at the rope, which, tough luck. If there’s one thing Julia knows, it’s how to tie a knot.

“ _Jules_ ,” he says pointedly after some time, and she takes her sweet time in responding as if she hadn’t been tracking his every movement. She raises an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“‘M still wearin’ pants. And you’re still wearing everything- and I’m gettin’ bored-”

“Your point is?” she asks boredly, and Magnus nearly gapes up at her. “Touch me,” he exclaims as if he were helping Julia on an absurdly simple crossword puzzle. Julia has to bite back a laugh at his response.

“No, I think I’ll wait another minute or two.” She yawns into her hand and stretches luxuriously, bending her body side to side. She can feel Magnus’ eyes on her, watching over her as she breathes deep and makes low, pleasant sounds as she stretches. She hears the slight rustle of fabric as his thighs shift against each other, and stops to look at him.

“Do I need to tie somebody’s legs up, too?” she asks sweetly, and Magnus’ eyes go wide. “No!” he says just a bit too loud, and them amends it to, “No, you don’t, I was just… stretching.”

“Oh, I’m glad. Because I’d hate for you to even think about getting off before I tell you to.”

Magnus blinks up at her, eyes still wide. “Uhm.” He clears his throat. “What?”

“Well, we’ve talked about this before, huh? Me getting you right to the brink before pulling away?” Magnus blinks a couple of times. He clears his throat again, uselessly, and says, “I- are you gonna edge me?” Julia feels a sort of giddiness rise in her at the blush spreading across his skin. She hasn’t even touched him.

“Well, I’m sure going to try.” She takes a small step closer. “I can’t see a reason for you to _deserve_ to get off, after you didn’t tell me…”

“I did it for you,” he offers, voice quiet. “I knew you’d like it and I just-”

“Just what? Just knew you’d be uncomfortable with your body for several months to please me?” She clicks her tongue. “Magnus, honey, I’m being serious when I say you’ve got to put yourself first.” She walks to the bed and kisses his cheek. “So we’re gonna focus on you, okay? And making you feel handsome and good.”

“That sounds, uh.” Magnus shrugs a shoulder to the best of his ability. “That sounds kinda nice.”

“I’d hope so,” Julia says. She sits down on the foot of the bed and taps his ankle. “Spread your legs for me.” Magnus does so enthusiastically.

Julia takes down his pants slowly, stopping to kiss at all the bare skin she can reach. There’s a sort of art to taking Magnus to pieces, and she knows the way so well. Better than he does, she thinks. By the time she’s got his pants off, his thighs are a rose garden, blossoming in reds and pinks and wet with her saliva. Magnus is panting, clenching his muscles up. She can see wetness seeping through his boxers.

“Julia, come on,” he groans, and Julia finds it hard to not laugh. If he’s impatient now she can’t imagine how he’ll feel momentarily. She sits up over him and cups her hand around his cunt. He gasps and rolls his hips down, eyes shutting tight, and she can’t help herself long enough to keep teasing. She leans over his body and wraps her other hand around his bicep. “Grind down on me,” she tells him, and barely has the words out before his body is rolling down against her hand, riding it through his boxers for all he’s worth. Julia watches his face closely, watches his eyebrows shift together and upward, the crinkle in his nose, the tip of his tongue coming out to wet his lips, and she’s so lost in it that she almost misses when he mutters, “Close-”

She pulls her hand away like she’s been burned. Magnus rolls his hips once, twice into empty air and then pries his eyes open. He looks lost. “Hm?” is all he says, wetting his lips once more, and Julia smiles down at him. “Oh, you shouldn’t have told me,” she informs him. “I might’ve gotten caught up and let you come.” She shakes her head. “Shame. It was probably going to be the only time tonight.”

“I- you- what? I don’t get to come?” Magnus blinks rapidly, his eyes wet but not teary. His arms twist against their restraints.

“That _is_ generally what edging entails, Mags,” she tells him with a scoff, and he pushes at her with his foot. “I know _that_ ,” he says, and she can tell he’s clearing up. He tilts his neck from side to side, cracking it. “I just thought… you know, maybe…”

“You were wrong,” she informs him, and then moves her hands to the waistband of his boxers. Before moving, she says, “You good to keep going?”, and is answered with a speedy and sure nod. She smiles and sets about pulling them down, just as slowly and torturously as before. Beneath his boxers he’s so incredibly _wet_ , glistening in the dim January light seeping into their bedroom. His cock stands proudly between his folds, barely obscured by the thatch of hair growing above it, wet and hard and tempting. Julia licks her lips, and watches with a grin as this sends a shiver through her husband.

“You’re so handsome,” she tells him, and he spreads his legs a little wider. His bottom lip is caught between his teeth. “Fuck, Julia,” he grits out. “Gods. C’mon, please, suck me off.”

“My pleasure,” she mutters, and drags her tongue slow from Magnus’ entrance up to his cock. From there, she slides one hand up to his entrance and rests her fingers there, just barely pressing until Magnus starts babbling, “Please, inside me, _Jules, fuck_ me…”, and she has the permission she wanted. She slips two fingers into him with no resistance and drags them in a come-hither motion back toward herself inside of him, swallowing around his cock like she knows he likes. Through the haze of her own pleasure she can feel his thighs starting to tense up, hear his breaths getting erratic, and before she can get carried away she pulls back and sits up, leaving him empty and bare. Magnus squeezes his thighs together and lets out a fairly pathetic cry.

“Please,” he says, slipping into begging territory. “Oh gods, Jules, I was so close- just a little more, I could come, _please-_ ”

“Baby,” she laughs, patting his thighs with sticky fingers. “Not yet. I haven’t even gotten to your top half yet.” She sits up and holds his chin in her hand. “You still alright?” He blinks back, eyes so pretty and wide and wet. He nods, then shakes his head, then nods again. “Julia,” he says, as if it’s a full sentence. She smiles at him. “Yeah, Magnus?”

Magnus starts panting softly, his eyes slipping closed again. “Uh- gods, Jules, I wanna-” He can’t finish whatever he’s saying. He shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut and tugging at the rope around his wrists. No luck again.

“Julia, _c’mon_ ,” he tries again. “P-please, I wanna-” He swallows, his thick throat bobs. She shakes her head. “Try again, Magnus,” she directs him, and he tosses his head back, frustrated. His deep auburn hair flips in the spots where it’s not stuck down to his forehead with sweat. “Julia, I wanna touch you. Please.”

“One more time,” she assures him after some consideration. “Then I’ll untie you. Okay?”

His eyes are still closed. He nods. “Okay.”

Julia traces two fingers on each hand down over the column of his throat, so light that it must tickle. A blissful smile spreads across Magnus’ lips.

“Does that feel good?” she asks, still dragging her fingers lower. Magnus nods. “Mnhmh,” he answers, and Julia smiles too.

Julia’s fingers continue their path down his body, stuttering slightly as she reaches his chest. She grins down at him at the very same moment that his face screws up with concern, his eyes cracking open. “Oh?” she questions innocently. “What is it, love? Are you sensitive here?”

“Julia,” he says softly, giving his head a slight shake. He tries to twist away, but Julia catches his right nipple between her fingers. He makes a sort of squawking noise and stops moving. In fact, he holds very still. Julia examines his nipple closely. A deep brown, a bit smaller than a gold piece. Deliciously hard and warm between her fingers. All of that, plus the new addition of a shiny silver bar cutting through it like a lightning bolt. The metal is warm.

“Are these enchanted?” she wonders aloud, and Magnus shakes his head. “No, ‘m just real warm- please, Jules, I’m… it _hurts_.”

“You’ve always said you like a bit of pain,” she responds, but she loosens her grip. His chest heaves with a sigh of relief. “Did it hurt, Magnus? When they pierced it?” Magnus blinks his big, pretty eyes up at her like he’s lost. He shrugs sheepishly. “Dunno. It was a long time ago.”

“I’m sure you can remember,” she says, and tugs lightly at the end of one of the bars. He squeaks and thrashes against the ropes. Julia gives him a moment to recover until finally, still a bit resigned, he tucks his head and answers, “Yeah. It hurt.”

“Did you like that?”

Magnus squeezes his eyes shut. “Yeah.” His voice is barely a whisper.

“Well, then.” She lowers her head to his chest and his breathing picks up pace. He nods feverishly. “Yeah- Julia, yes, please please please-”

“Do you think it’ll _really_ hurt?” she muses to herself. “Hm. Do you think it’ll make you come?”

“Dunno. No. Maybe. Please.”

Julia opens her mouth and traces the tip of her tongue around the tangy metal that runs through his nipple. Magnus groans, his legs attempting to tuck toward his chest. His hips buck wildly beneath Julia’s weight, almost enough to throw her off balance. She laughs into his chest, her tongue still flat across this new addition to her Magnus, and then sucks his nipple into her mouth. He squirms, moaning openly now (something he never really does) and curling up beneath her. Julia scrapes her teeth across the bud and he makes a high-pitched noise she didn’t even know he _could_ make, his thighs involuntarily trembling. His heartbeat is that of a hummingbird inside his chest, just below her teeth. She pulls her mouth away to twist at the piercings instead, just lightly twisting them from side to side as he writhes. She’s nowhere near through with him when he pants out, “Gonna come,” and tries to buck her off. Julia pulls away, a wide smile on her face.

“What a good boy,” she tells him, though she’s almost sure she can’t be heard over the rush of blood in his ears. “I’ll let you rest for a minute, and then I’ll untie you, okay?” Julia can’t be sure, but she thinks Magnus nods a little.

She waits for him to be a bit more responsive before touching him again, just pressing her hands into his shoulders. He stares up at her almost reverently. “I get untied now?” he asks, and when Julia nods he says, “Neat.” She laughs as she reaches up to undo the ropes holding him down. As she does, he starts to wiggle and flex his fingers, making contented sounds as he can finally stretch.

Julia pulls his wrists to her lips and kisses the rope marks gently. “You feel okay?”

Magnus smiles, his eyes bright. “Uh-huh. Let me touch-”

“Shh,” she says. She lets his wrists go, resting them on his belly. “You can touch me now.”

His hands first go to hers. He kisses her fingertips and licks her fingers clean of the stickiness still lingering. Then they go to the bottom of her shirt, pulling upward to remove it and then fumbling with her bra. Finally, Julia undoes it for him, and he sheepishly remarks, “I’ll get it someday.” 

“Mhm,” she says. She guides his hands to her zipper, where he pulls it down slowly while kissing her. A sort of excitement builds in Julia at the pliability of her husband, how soft and gentle he is now. Knowing that _she_ did this to him makes her feel a little dizzy, a warmth seated in her chest as much as it is in her gut.

She helps Magnus pull her pants off, and he traces her gently through her panties for a moment while they kiss. Finally, she pulls away and asks, “How do you want me, handsome?”

“Want you against me,” he answers. He bends his legs at the knee and spreads them. “Want you to fuck me like that.”

“As you wish,” Julia says, and pulls down her panties. She’s not nearly as wet as he is as she tangles her legs around his until she has the angle to press her clit against his cock. He groans and pulls her face down to his, not quite kissing but just breathing heavily back and forth into each other's mouths.

Julia grinds her hips back and forth against him, holding onto his wide shoulders for leverage. His cock is quite a bit bigger than her clit, and it almost feels like she’s being dominated even as she drives against him. The room fills with wet, sloppy sounds as they rut against each other, and the sensation is so _good_ that Julia almost forgets how much effort it takes to hold this position. Their wetness mixes, flows down Magnus’ thighs and ass and wets their mattress and they’re going to have to change these sheets but it doesn’t matter. All that matters is the slick slide of them together, how _hard_ Magnus’ cock is and his hand coming down to pull the hood back and grind harder upward, the crack in his voice as he says, “I’m about to-”

“You can come now, Magnus,” Julia pants, and Magnus nearly lets out a sob. “Thank you,” he gasps. “Thank you, Julia, thank you, _fuck-_ ”

They nearly come together, waves roaring and crashing in Julia’s belly. Moments after her, Magnus goes boneless beneath her, his breath coming rapidly before very suddenly evening out and calming. Wetness has seeped down Julia’s thighs nearly halfway to her knees, and it’s hard to even move to detangle their bodies. Magnus’ eyes are closed.

“You feel good?” she asks him, and he gives a soft sigh as a response. He nods, but does not speak.

“You should rest, baby,” she tells him, although she knows he doesn’t need the advice. She smooths back his hair and kisses his forehead. “I liked the piercings,” she tells him, and in the tiniest voice she’s ever heard from him, Magnus mutters, “Told you so.”

**Author's Note:**

> me, after going on a several month hiatus: hm. porn time
> 
> hit me up on tumblr! i'm @dungeondyke there, and even tho i dont post taz super often, if you send me asks i will reply speedy quick
> 
> kudos, comments, and bookmarks are super appreciated! thank you for reading and i hope u enjoyed!


End file.
